Due to increased environmental consciousness and political and economic concerns associated with the importation of foreign petroleum products, electric vehicles, including hybrid electric vehicles have been increasingly used as alternatives to traditional internal combustion engine vehicles. In general, a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) is a vehicle that uses two or more distinct power sources to drive the vehicle: an internal combustion engine (ICE) and one or more electric motors powered by one or more batteries. One type of HEV is commonly referred to a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV), in which batteries that supply power to electric motors are configured to be coupled to an electricity supply (e.g., a public power grid) when the vehicle is not in use, thus permitting batteries to be recharged between vehicle uses. PHEVs often include control systems that, according to a particular algorithm or setting, determine the portion of driving power supplied by each of the ICE and the electric motor.